Welcome To Casper High
by MysticTwilight
Summary: Ever since Danny saved the earth in "Phantom Planet" he gets more respect from everyone. Except Casper High's new principle Principle Yonders. Danny thinks he has it in for him but, with a new dangerous ghost after him, it seems has much bigger problems at hand. With his girlfriend Sam at his side and his best friends to back him up, can Danny defeat and overcome his two new foes?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :) I hope you enjoy this Danny Phantom fanfic. The timezone is after "Phantom Planet" Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny woke up in his bedroom with the feeling of warmth where the suns rays from his open window hit the ghost boys cheek. He groaned when he realized it was Monday. In hopes he may have woken up early and may have the opportunity to get a few minutes of snooze, his hopes vanished when he looked over at his nightstand that read 7:00. He groaned and forced himself to pull himself out of bed.

The sight of his bedroom is of any typical young teenage boy; posters on the wall, dirty clothes lazily grouped in one corner of the room, his computer on screen saver and a messed up bed.

Danny stretched his arms in a Y-shape, yawning while walking to his closet. He pulled out his usual white T-Shirt, blue jeans and red converse sneakers. Now awake, he ran toward the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush and applied toothpaste. After brushing his teeth, he ran downstairs to meet his sister, Jazz (who was typically studying at the table) and his mom washing her dishes.

His mom beamed at him and pushed a locket of yellow hair behind her ear, her purple eyes meeting her son's crystal blue ones. "Good morning Danny!"

"Morning mom. Wheres dad?"

His mom huffed and looked back down at her task in the sink. "He went out looking for a job. Again."

Ever since Danny saved the earth and his secret identity was revealed to his father, he's given up ghost hunting permanently, with his newfound knowledge that all ghosts werent a threat to him and his family. Ever since then, hes been looking for a usual job ever since.

The ghost boy shook his head, heading to his already set up part of the table where pancakes with syrup laid waiting for him. "What is he going for this time?"

"Cooking." mumbled his sister Jazz without looking up from her book.

"Ahh"

After finishing his breakfast, Danny head out for school.

* * *

"Hey Danny!"

Danny looked out across the school field to see his two friends waving at him simultaneously. Danny smiled and walked toward them, mostly eager to see Sam more than anything.

"Hey Sam." He beamed, slipping his had to clutch the goth girl's hand and leaning in to kiss her cheek. Tucker coughed and adjusted his red beanie looking for obvious attention, too. Danny smirked at Tucker's action and walked over to greet him.

Shortly after they did the 'how was your summer' routine, the school bell rang and the three teenagers walked in the school.

One thing Danny noticed is that ever since he saved the world, and he exposed his identity to the whole city, he seems to get more attention now, but he doesnt get as much as he expected. People seemed to treat him about the same way, although he does hear whispering in the hall way with faint echos of his name once in a while. But the ghost boy didnt care. In fact he was relieved! He wasnt looking forward to running down the street and being pestered by screaming girls calling his name and trying to get an autograph and rip his clothes off to sell them on the internet.

As long as he had his best friends, he was content.

"So," Tucker began cutting off the silence as they were grouped at Danny's locker waiting for him to get out his books to they can walk to class together, like how they always did. "Any new ghosts cross your path while you were on break?"

"Nope. Same old ghosts-"

"Danny!"

The sound of a very familiar accent yelling his name pierced Danny's ears as he turned around to face it. He groaned as he saw Paulina approaching from across the hallway, with her cheerleader squad not to far behind her.

Sam grunted in annoyance.

Out of all the things Danny has noticed from revealing his identity, the fact that Paulina was giving him more attention was most likly the most annoying.

"Hi Danny!" The prep girl stood in front of Danny, leaning on her right leg with her hand on her hip, glitter faintly falling from her glittery eye shadow as she batted her eyes flirtaciously at the ghost boy. Danny, obviously not phased turned his focus back to his locker and began to rearrange his supplies. Paulina knew that Danny didnt want to speak to her, but she wasnt prepared to give up so easily. She leaned on the locker next to Danny and pushed a lock of her flowing brown hair behind her ear.

"Hi." she repeated. When Danny still didnt reply, she pushed on. "So, my daddy bought me two tickets to see the new movie that just came out yesterday. Do you want to come?"

With a flick of his wrist, Danny closed his locker and faced Paulina obviously annoyed. "Nope."

"Are you sure? Their front row and-"

Paulina was cut off by Danny holding his hand out in front of her face. "I said no." He repeated again, and wrapped his arm across Sam's shoulders and smiled. "Me and Sam already made plans. But thank you for the offer anyway."

Paulina made an angry expression and her soft voice instantly turned to anger. "I don't know why you waist your time and energy on this goth girl freak!" She started, fists at her side and stomping on the floor as if being a 5-year-old child who can't get a toy she wanted.

"I don't know why you don't just give up." Sam said edging toward her boyfriend with a triumphant smile spread across her face.

With a short huff, Paulina spun around on her heals and walked away, her tail of cheerleaders behind her.

Tucker shook his head with pity. "That girl seriously has to get a life."

The Danny and his girlfriend nodded in agreement. Before Sam could make one of her usual sly comments about Paulina, an announcement came from the speaker. A very unfamiliar voice filled Casper High's hallways making all the students become mute including Danny, Sam and Tucker.

_"Will a mister Danny Fenton please report to the office? Thank you." _

Tucker caught sight of Danny, still facing the speaker, raise his eye brow in confusion. "What, you didn't hear that Casper High has a new principle?"

"No. I didn't."

* * *

Danny walked into the principles office and closed the door behind him. When he turned around to face the principle, he got a clear look of him.

The tall and slender man had on a buttoned down white dress shirt that was tucked into his black dress pants with patent leather dress shoes. His green eyes glistened behind his rectangular lenses in his glasses. He was leaned over on his wooden desk resting on his folded hands propped on his elbows.

"Hello... Danny, correct?" He said, with a very serious tone escaping from his mouth.

"Yes sir. That's me." said Danny. The room was a bright with the light being on and the windows open. But something about the man's presence of being in the room made it feel like the opposite.

He gestured for Danny to sit down on a chair across from his desk. Danny obeyed and sat down facing the man. After the man held out his hand across his desk and Danny shook it.

"I'm Principle Yonders ." the man stated while letting go of Danny's hand.

"Am I in trouble?" Asked Danny, knowing that's usually the main reason why he gets called to the principles office. But to his surprise, Principle Yonders shook his head.

"Not at the slightest." He said as he got up and started to walk toward the open window and faced it with his back facing the ghost boy, who was now more calm thanks to the principles last statement. "I brought you here merely to have a simple meeting with you. Just so you can understand the expectations I have of you."

Danny raised an eye brow. "Expectations?" He turned around and nodded his head.

He turned to face Danny, his green eyes meeting his. And his voice became firm.

"Now. I know that you are really Danny Phantom, and you saved the world and now your a big hero," he put air quotes at 'big hero'. "But in this school, in these classrooms, and in these hallways, you are in my territory. Don't expect to get any special treatment or be treated any different from the other students. You are a teenage boy who has to finish high school, do homework, can get in trouble, and has to eat sleep and breath just like the others. Your no different. Do you understand?"

Danny was about to protest when the principles deep, mellow voice cut him off.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said settling back down in his chair.

"You are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

"He seriously said that?" Said Tucker spewing flakes of meat out of his mouth making Sam wrinkle her nose, disgusted.

It was now lunch time at Casper High and the group was sitting down around their usual table eating their usual choices. Sam was eating a vegeterian meatloaf with milk and a side of salad. Tucker was stuffing himself with a cheese burger with french fries and milk. Danny didnt feel hungry at the moment so laid next to his hand was a slightly crumpled bag of half-eaten chips.

Danny was telling Sam and Tucker about his incident with Yonder from when he went to his office, Sam and Tucker listening with full interest.

"Yup." said Danny wiping the milk from his top lip with the back of his right hand. "In those exact words. I just met the guy and he _already _doesn't like me. Seriously?" The ghost boy pounded the table with his fist, but felt his muscles loosen when he felt a warm hand cover his. Sams soft voice soothed him, calming him down.

"Chill out, Danny." she started. "He was most likely just having a bad day. Nobody likes going to school after summer break."

Sam flashed him such a warm smile that Danny always couldn't help but smile back at. Only Sam's voice had that effect on him, to make him calm down so easily.

"Or he can be a ghost trying to get you!" Said Tucker with playful intentions that weren't met. When he caught sight of Sam at his right, with her angry purple eyes darting in his direction, a chill ran down his spine, making him shudder.

Despite that Tucker was trying to make a joke, the ghost boy actually considered this suggestion, but quickly shredded it from his mind. "No," he started shaking his head in disagreement, is hair swaying back and forth. "That can't be possible. My ghost senses didn't go off when I was around him, Tuck."

"Oh."

Their conversation was interrupted by the school bell, and it was time for their next class.

* * *

Danny, Tucker and Sam walked in the class picking their seats. Tucker sat in the front, Sam sat on the far right of the class room near the window, and Danny - considering this is and probably will always be his least favorite of all his classes - sat toward the back of the room.

After a few minutes Mister Lancer walked in the room. He was wearing his usual uniform; a blue dress shirt, tie, and black dress pants with dress shoes.  
He walked in with his usual serious expression. He set some folders upon his desk, and lifted a piece of chalk from the board and began to write his name. After writing his name, he began to speak.

"Hello class" he said, his lips formed in a slight smile and hands behind his back. "My name is Mister Lancer. I hope you guys slept a lot this summer, because now its time to look forward to work, work and more work."

As if on que, the class groaned simultaneously, some slumping lazily in their seats. Lancer ignored their groans and continued on. "Now, in this class we will be learning about math. But before we continue, I have to know how much you guys remembered from last year."

The class groaned once again.

Danny sank in his chair and began to draw on his desk wanting class to be over. His prayers were over when he exhaled a light blue smoke. He has never been so relieved to have a ghost nearby in his life. He got up and ran toward the door, but was stopped in his tracks, startled, when he felt a big, meaty hand grasp his wrist. And clutch it firmly. When the ghost boy looked up, it was Lancer, his eyebrows shoring his clear emotion.

The class went silent and looked up - also startled - enjoying the show.

"Where do you think your going?" Mister Lancers deep voice bellowed. Danny swore every time he spoke the floor and walls shook.

"Umm w-well..." Danny stuttered.

He was trying to find out an excuse when he remembered that his identity was already known, and an excuse was no longer necessary when it came to these things.

Danny stood up straight, Lancer still grasping his hand, cleared his throught, and looked him in the eye and began to explain. Trying his best to sound as profetional as possible. "Mister Lancer, there is a ghost outside. And as you know I am Danny Phantom and I need to go and fight it so that you and my fellow classmates can live to see another day."

Mister Lancer hesiteded

"Your not going to keep me from saving lives just so that I can be in school... right Mister Lancer?"

Mister Lancer pondered this for a moment. "Very well Danny." He said. But be back as soon as possible!"

Danny excitedly began to run out of the room, only to be stopped in his tracks by Principle Yonders. Danny stopped before he ran into him. Yonders looked down at Danny green eyes serious.

"Actually," Yonders faced Mister Lancer. "On the contrary."

The ghost boy became confused. "Come again?"

Yonders ignored Danny and continued his conversation with Mister Lancer. "Danny's education - just like the rest of the children - is vital to his future. He is not allowed to leave this classroom for anything but the bathroom."

Danny captured Yonder's attention by raising his voice. "What about saving lives? Right now there is a ghost out there tourmenting innocent people and its unfair that your-"

Yonders calmly held up a hand, stopping Danny's protest. "I'm sure that there are many capable police officers able to take on that challenge. Now return back to your seat."

"But-"

"Back to your seat."

Mister Lancer cut in. "With all do respect sir, I don't think that what you are doing is very reasonable. Danny is right. There are innocent people being punished, and they are depending on Danny to come and save them. I think it will be reasonable to let him be able to skip class to save those lives."

Yonder was about to protest when the class was nodding mumbling in agreement. Mister Yonders, frustrated, sighed and gave in. Danny ran out as soon as possible.

Mister Lancer looked at the principle and beamed. "Thank you Mister Yonders."

But Yonders simply gave Mister Lancer a look, placed his hands behind his back, and slowly walked out of the room grumbling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow**!** I got WAY more responses on this story than I thought I would. Thank you all for all of the amazing follows and favorites and to Hellbreaker for giving me my first review. I appreciate it a whole lot! Okay enough of all that mushy stuff. Back to the story! :D**

* * *

Danny rushed down the empty school hallway.

_"Empty" _Danny sighed with relief "_Perfect time to change without any unwanted attention." _And with that, fists at his side, Danny bent his knees, breathed and transformed. "Going ghost!"

* * *

Danny traveled around Amity Park, blowing a quick puff once in a while to get the silver grey strands of hair out of his eyes. After a while, he spotted Vlad laughing loudly and terrorizing a small part of town. And a street with a mob of screaming people all following each other one way to escape the scene.

The ghost boy spotted the conflict and flew down to save the day yet again.

"Hey Fruitloop!" Danny hovered down to the scene. A few yards away behind Vlad. Vlad stopped mid-attack and turned to face the ghost boy. His frown arched into an evil grin, his black eyes glistening With excitement at the sight of his favorite rival.

"Well well..." Said Vlad his grin only spreading wider. "If it isn't my old friend Danny Phantom."

"You know, Vlad, I thought that ever since we teamed up and saved the Earth together, I would think you at least had the decency to consider us as friends."

"Never!"

And with that, the battle had began.

They both swooped down head first toward Danny shooting a total of 8 neon fire balls while doing so. Vlad graciously dodged all of them and continued to his target. Just when they were going to collide, Danny turned invisible causing Vlad to go through him and right toward a wall. He stopped just in time and turned back around to face his opponent.

Vlad scoffed. "Fire balls? Honestly? Do you really think you can defeat me with such a lame move?"

"Basic moves for a lame ghost." Said Danny.

Vlad shot 3 fire balls at Danny. Danny dodged all of them, but all except the 4th one which shot him right in the chest. The poor ghost boy was flung across the street and hit a building wall. Vlad moved toward Danny.

"You pathetic little-"

With a surprise move, the ghost boy balled up his fists and shot a neon beam at Vlad. It wasn't as accurate as Danny hoped because he was still in shock from Vlads last attack, but it did hit him. And to Danny, it was better than missing.

In fact, the attack hit Vlad so hard he flew a few yards away and landed behind a building, out if Danny's sight.

After recovering from shock, Danny didn't want to loose Vlad. He wasn't done with him yet.

He got up and flew behind the building where he saw Vlad land. But, unfortunately for the young ghost boy, his enemy wasn't there.

"Damn."

* * *

Meanwhile, Principle Yonders was walking home, soon to be graded test papers tucked under his right armpit. He was having a flashback of a time long ago. A bad time. He was a child. Around 10 - 11 to be exact. He was in his classroom and the teacher had a problem on the board.

"Okay class." The teacher said, beaming at the students with a smile that can light up the room. "Can anyone tell me what is the answer to this equation? 23 times 18."

A small, pale, skinny Principle Yonders unfolded his hands from his desk and raised it from one of the seats along the side of the room by the window. The teacher looked his way.

"414" Yonders lowered his hand back onto his desk refolding them in their original position.

"Correct Andy!"

The class groaned and some gave poor little Andy Yonders a dirty or angry look. Yonders lowered his head, but his teacher came to his rescue.

"Now class," she sighed "When a student in this class gets something right, we congratulate them."

The class said congratulations uncaringly.

"Besides, most children who are smart now, may end up being your bosses or above you in the future."

Andy raised his head. "Really?"

The teacher walked to Andy's desk and knelt down, making his eyes adjacent to hers, making eye contact.

"Yes. That's why when you do something, you need to always do your best. _Always aim to be the best. _That should always be your goal in life. It should take you far."

Andy Yonder's eyes lit up as that sentence bounced in his head. He repeated it. He studied it. And he always lived by it.

From then on, Andy _always_ did his best on what he did. He always gave 110%. If his mother told him to wash the plates, he would wash the plates and cups. If he had homework he always did extra credit.

When Yonders graduated high school he decided to go to the school for education and wanted to be a principle. He wanted to be the best. And he mainly wanted to be above the place where he suffered the most; school. There he had full control. He didn't have students pushing into lockers or making him to their homework or shoving him in the hallways.

Instead, as a principle when he walked the halls the kids moved out of his way. He would hear them whisper "look out! There's Principle Yonders. Shhhh."

He had complete control. He felt empowered. He had power over everyone!

All except for one person.

"Danny Phantom." As if it was a natural reflex his fists balled at the name. His teeth clenched together. The only person who was keeping him from what he always wanted was this one little boy. "I will find a way to get my control. And Danny Phantom."

"Oh really?"

Yonders turned around to see a man with grey hair which revealed his age, wearing a full tuxedo.

"Who are you? What do you need? Hurry up I have to get ready I have a class tomorrow."

"What do I want?" The man said. Innocently placing a hand on his chest. "No, sir, I think that this conversation is about taking care of what _you_ want."

Yonders rolled his eyes. "I don't _want_ anything your selling. Goodbye."

Just when Yonders was turning around to leave, the man then grabbed his shoulder. "Not so fast. You see sir, we both have things in common. We have the same person blocking us from our goals."

Yonders arched an eye brow, confused, and snatched his wrist from the man's grasp. "What do you mean?"

"Danny Phantom?"

Yonders cringed. The man smiled. "Ah yes. He is a nuisance isn't he, the little brat. But I can help you!"

Yonders, now shaking, turns to walk away. "I... don't know what your talking about."

"Oh yes you do." Says the man. "You were bullied. Annoyed. Hurt physically and mentally. So you ha. To claw your way to the top you can have power and feel respected. But now that you FINALLY get a chance to get the power you want, you get trumped by nothing but a small boy. A small boy that can easily be taken care of if you simple join with me."

Yonders became afraid of how accurate this man's information was. "Who are you."

"My name is Vlad Plasmius at your service."

Yonders eyes widened. "Vlad? As in an enemy to the town? They is no way I can possible join with you. Ill be a traitor to everyone. No! Find someone else!"

Vlad was getting frustrated. "Think of the power you can have! What you've always wanted! It's all right here and your just going to throw it away?" Vlad lowered his voice and held out his hand. "Join me."

Yonders thought about this.

And thought.

And thought.

Finally he stretched out his hand and grasped Vlad's.

Vlad smiled.

"What do you have in mind?"


End file.
